Enamorando a Kai Hiwatari
by Once L
Summary: "Yo, Tala Ivanov, he venido para quedarme con Kai. Haré lo que sea necesario para que seas mío. Promesa de Blitzkreig Boys". .Shonen Ai. . TalaxKai. Capítulo 2, ¡Actualizado!
1. P M: Contactando con el enemigo

**† ENAMORADO A KAI HIWATARI †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

¡Hola! non

Vale, vale u.u?

Había dicho en el fic de _"Tala o Yuriy"_ que si no era ése mismo sábado, sería a más tardar el domingo cuando subiera éste, uno de mis nuevos fic's.

Pero ya ven, no se pudo, porque... la inspiración me ha venido de la nada, y tuve que escribir el capítulo de nuevo, pero esta vez me ha gustado como ha quedado n0n

Así que... disculpen la tardanza, ¡y a leer! nxn

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**18/05/09**_

**Capitulo 1- Primer Movimiento: Contactando con el enemigo. **

Muchas personas pensarán que no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Pero la verdad, es que yo creo que no es así. Si tú quieres algo, así sea lo más descabellado del mundo, lo puedes conseguir siempre y cuando, des tu mayor esfuerzo para conseguirlo por tu propia mano.

Así que siguiendo esa creencia, que ni yo mismo sé de dónde escuché, es que estoy aquí. A miles de kilómetros de Rusia y de mi cama tibia, esperando como idiota, y un poco en mal estado, a que la persona de éste apartamento se despierte y se dé cuenta de que llamo a su puerta como a eso de... a ver, déjenme ver mi reloj.

_¡Ugh!_ D-disculpen que me tarde un poco en ver la hora, no estoy en mis mejores condiciones, ¿saben? Pero... ¡Oh, sí! Como a eso de... dos horas y media desde que llegué a su casa.

Pero no se preocupen, el frío ya casi desaparece.

Los primeros rayos del sol ya comienzan a alumbrar y calentar mi amoratado rostro que ya estaba más azul que blanco, sin contar claro, con ese líquido carmesí que sobresale de mis labios y que ahora ya se ha secado.

¿Y mi cuerpo? ¡Oh, sí, mi hermoso cuerpo! Qué ha estas alturas ya ni siquiera lo siento palpitar a causa de aquellos golpes, y mucho menos, la herida punzante que he cubierto con una de mis manos en un intento, quizás inútil, de que la sangre ya no siga fluyendo y así, ya no se impregne más sobre mis ropas, que estoy seguro, de que la mancha será muy difícil de sacar.

Pero todo bien, no se alarmen. Es sólo una... costumbre de Rusia, ustedes sabes.

"_Visita a un conocido y piérdete en el camino"_. ¡Y, oh, claro! Detalle sumamente importante. _"Conviértete en el blanco de un grupito de borrachos y drogadictos que ni siquiera a ellos mismos se reconocen"._ ¡Ah, pero eso sí! Se interesan por tu maleta de viaje, que cuando apenas y te das cuenta, ya la has soltado, pues terminas sin previo aviso sobre el blanco y frío pavimento, siendo amenazado por dos de ellos con objetos punzocortantes.

¡Qué, vamos! Hasta Daichi sabe que personas como ellas, simplemente no deberían de cargar con objetos tan peligrosos.

Ya saben... podrían lastimarse ellos mismo, o peor aún, a un inocente como yo, que ni se la esperaba y mucho menos, temía.

¡Ah, y eso no fue todo! ¡Oh, no, por supuesto que no! Porque no contentos con eso, te empiezan a esculcar y tocar por todos lados, buscando qué más llevas de valor, llegando entonces a toparse con tu lindo blade.

Y obviamente te lo quitan enseguida. Comenzando a hacer malos chistes sobre tu querido Wolborg, y uno, como fiel bey-luchador que es; sientes una ira que te consume por dentro, por lo que te lanzas contra uno de ellos en un intento hasta eso exitoso, para recuperarlo.

Y ahora ya lo tienes de nueva cuenta junto a ti. Claro que… como ellos te superan en número y con armas filosas, terminas de nueva cuenta en el suelo, pero esta vez, con un buen golpe en la mejilla, y para hacer el momento más angustioso, con una "bonita" arma blanca que acaricia peligrosamente tu garganta.

Y hasta aquí… nada raro para ser únicamente una visita de unos cuantos días ¿verdad?

Así que mientras te amenazan con esa cosa, tú ni te asustas. Bueno… quizás un poco pues se trata de personas que están fuera de sus cávales y pueden cometer cualquier tontería. No por nada el mundo amanece constantemente con la noticia de que un inocente a muerto a manos de un de demente.

Y así y por la mala, vuelven a quitarte tu blade, con la pequeña diferencia de que esta vez reaccionas con furia, pues aquellos malditos comienzan a restregárselo en sus asquerosas caras, y hasta ves, como uno de ellos lo ha lamido con su repugnante lengua, por lo que arremetes encolerizado, levantándote con rabia y golpeando a ese mal nacido hasta quitárselo de sus cochinas manos.

Ahí, y con un brillo demoníaco en tus ojos lo fulminas, comenzando aquel hijo de puta a amenazarte; pero es todo lo que ves y escuchas, pues lo siguiente que sientes es que alguien te ha cogido por la espalda y de un rápido movimiento, otro de ellos, te ha hecho una herida en tu abdomen, arrancándote así, un alarido como quejido que hace que te dobles de dolor.

Y mientras esos bastardos se ríen y te ven divertidos, celebran su acto cobarde y rastrero, acercándose uno de los ellos hacia ti y arrebatándote como si nada, y de nueva cuenta, tu querido bey blade.

Se carcajean un poco más, diciéndote estupideces y obscenidades y media, cogiendo también tu maleta y dando un par de carcajadas más para después, dejarte ahí al igual que a un perro esperando su inminente muerte.

Pero calmado todo el mundo, no es tan grave. Las cosas no estuvieron tan mal.

Aquellos desgraciados podrán haberme despojado de mi equipaje, haberse llevado mi blade, ¡Pero vamos! Sigo con vida y sigo teniendo mi bit, miren.

Una suerte que pudiera desprender a Wolborg y ocultado en mi otra mano. Los malditos ni se dieron cuenta, ¡Hmf!

Así que prácticamente salí airoso. Solamente con un pequeño rasguño en mi vientre y unos cuantos golpes, fue como terminé aquí; en mi destino y sin mucha complicación. En la casa de un conocido, que ha estas alturas sigue durmiendo, pues les recuerdo, aún es temprano.

Pero bueno, mi estado no es tan grave. No necesito ni ir a un hospital ni a emergencias. Como ya les dije, es sólo un rasguño. Un maldito rasguño que arde y duele como no tienen idea, y que la sangre sigue saliendo a pesar de que continúo presionando con fuerza.

¡Y maldición! ¿Por qué mi cuerpo ya casi no responde y ya no se mueve? ¿Por qué mi vista comienza a hacerse borrosa y… por qué yo...?

¡Oh, Dios! Creo que sí estoy más grave de lo que pensé. Siento como si fuera a desmayarme en cualquier momento y las cosas me empiezan a dar...

_Truck._

Escucho a lo lejos aquel extraño sonido, por lo que trato de identificarlo pero no lo logro.

¡Esperen! ¿Por qué escucho ahora los sonidos tan graves y tan lentamente?

Eso es… la puerta. ¿Pero por qué suena tan estruendoso y tan mal?

"_¡Ya era hora!" _pienso yo. Estando más que seguro de que la puerta, de la que estoy a un costado por fin ha sido abierta, y sí, escucho esos ruidosos y pesados pasos que salen del lugar.

"Sólo es cuestión de tiempo" aseguro, pues ya no puedo resistir mucho más.

- ¿T-tala? –alcanzo a penas y a escuchar aquel llamado, por lo que intento levantar mi rostro para comprobar si no es una alucinación auditiva, o quizás, una visual, o en el peor de los casos, que he muerto en un segundo y ahora estoy en el paraíso.

E intento voltear y levantar mi vista. ¡Lo juro que sí! Pero simplemente mi cuerpo no más no responde, por lo que sigo en la misma posición sin moverme ni un centímetro.

Y pese a mi restricción sobre voluntad y movimiento, parece ser que ésta persona me ha identificado, pues insiste en hablarme. Eso es más qué bueno. Por lo menos sé que no he quedado desfigurado e irreconocible.

- ¿Tú... qué estás haciendo ahí? –me vuelve a preguntar, pasando por alto el pequeño detalle que llevo tanto tiempo aquí afuera, que no sólo las heridas de mi cuerpo me lástimas, sino que también, el frío endemoniado ha mellado en mi patético estado.- ¿Oye, me estás escuchando? –vuelve a decir con cierta molestia en su tono, pues seguramente para él ni siquiera he tenido la decencia de verle al pronunciar mi nombre.

- K-kai... –¡Y ahí lo tienen! Fuerzas sacadas de quién sabe dónde, pronunciando su nombre cómo si fueran mis últimas palabras de lecho; cosa no tan alejada de la realidad, considerando que mi vista a cada segundo se desconfigura más.

Y no sólo una fuerza desconocida me auxilia, sino que también, por fin pude levantar mi rostro y muy borroso es como le vi.

- Te digo. ¿Qué haces... aquí? –y por la breve pausa que ha hecho en su oración, es como puedo percatarme de que ya ha visto el golpe que permanece sobre mi mejilla, que ha estas alturas ya debe de estar fatal.

- Yo... –alzo una de mis manos como si quisieras impedir que se fuera, mostrándole como es que mi ropa ha adquirido un horrible tono carmesí que aún permanece fresco cual mural que acaba de ser pintado.

- ¿E-estás herido? ¿Qué te paso? –le escucho preguntar entre sorprendido y algo muy parecido a la preocupación, pero como sin sentidos apenas y responden, no puedo confiar en lo que me dice mi juicio.

- Yo sólo... –logro decir a punto de perder el conocimiento, sintiendo una suave brisa y después, como él se agacha y me pasa uno de sus brazos para ayudarme a levantarme, claramente con la intensión de que ingresemos en su apartamento.

- Kai, yo... –trato de decirle antes que nada, pero mis palabras ya no salen más.

Por alguna razón sólo siento como un abismo infernal me absorbe, perdiendo poco a poco el escaso contacto que me quedaba de la realidad. Después, sólo alcanzo a escuchar un lejano _"Tala"_, y luego... nada más, ya no siento ni escucho nada.

"_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y… qué __pasó__ conmigo_?" es lo que me cuestiono,sintiendo como todo se apaga.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Ah! non

Y ahí lo tienen. Ok, capítulo corto, pero como el viernes inicia de nueva cuenta el Dekasem (¡sip! y ¡no! a la vez T.T) es probable que actualice para la siguiente semana nxn

Mientras tanto, pueden dejar reviews con su opinión, comentario o lo que quieran decirme, ya saben que son bienvenidos y muy importantes para continuar y actualizar el fic n.n

Pues nada más, ya después les comentaré de dónde salió la historia y en qué puntos Talakaistas me basé :3


	2. S M: Quedando con el no enemigo

**† ENAMORADO A KAI HIWATARI †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

¡Ah! Al final no pude participar en aquella fecha del Dekasem por lo que no pude participar y actualizar cuando quería u.u?

Pero aquí estoy de nueva cuenta, trayéndole la continuación del capitulo pasado nxn

Muchas gracias a la gente que se toma el tiempo de leer, y sobre todo, de comentar; muchas gracias infinitas a _**GabZ-senpai**_, _**Jullieto**_, S_**heena-yukiko-25**_ y _**Nyu Leonhart**_ por dejar sus lindos reviews ;)

El capitulo es dedicado para ustedes nxn

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**02/06/09**_

**Capitulo 2- Segundo Movimiento: Quedando con el no-enemigo.**

Perder la noción del tiempo, del espacio y de ti mismo no es común. Mucho menos, si no sientes nada de lo que uno reconoce como cuerpo, y es entonces, y con justificada preocupación, que comienzas a preguntarte si aún existes.

Pero no se asusten, no vengo a filosofarles sobre una cuestión Existencialista; simplemente es una observación que surge al permanecer en un estado de trance y desapego en un plano totalmente desconocido, que ni siquiera alguien como yo he podido evitar.

Pero ya no puedo decirles más sobre esto. Porque lo siguiente que siento es como si me hubieran dado una descarga a veinte con las paletas, dando mi cuerpo un brinco involuntario, y permitiéndome abrir mis ojos.

De ésta forma es como yo comprobé, segundos después, que aún sigo con vida; pero que extrañamente y al mirar el lugar desde mi puesto, no he podido identificar y mucho menos, recordar en dónde es que me encuentro.

"_¿__Que__ qué es lo único que recuerdo?"_

Estar tirado en la calle y tratando de levantarme. Sólo eso.

Pero aquí, el lugar en el que me encuentro, es cálido y cómodo; me siento mejor.

Puedo ver sin levantarme, muros blancos y limpios; objetos y adornos que nunca había visto pero que me agradan. El lugar está en silencio, y puedo ver como los rayos del sol se cuelan tras la cortina de la ventana.

Y es entonces cuando mi mente vuelve a procesar la información.

"_¿Acaso ya es tarde?" _me pregunto, queriendo comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Dándome quizás una idea desde esa ventana, dónde es qué me encuentro y quizás hasta recuerde, por qué estoy ahí.

Así que me levantó lentamente, algo me dice que así lo haga, y hasta entonces es cuando noto que una especie de manta cubría mi cuerpo. Pero ahora que estoy sentado ésta ha resbalado, erizándose mi cuerpo con un escalofrío.

Curioso hecho.

"_¿Cómo es que mi chamarra y mi playera han desaparecido y en su lugar sólo hay unas vendas cubriendo mi abdomen?" _

Así que llevo mi mano a esa zona, presionando un poco y sintiendo una puntada que me hace cerrar mis ojos.

"_¡Dios! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!" _

¡Fui atacado por unos extraños, y ese es el pequeño regalo que me han dejado!

"_¡Maldición! ¡Y duele jodidamente!"_

Pero trato de ignorar el dolor para ponerme de pie, costándome bastante pues me tambaleo y me siento mareado. Aun así, logro llegar hasta aquella ventana, notando que me encuentro en un tercer piso.

"_¿Un tercer piso de dónde?" -_cruza por mi cabeza, no logrando recordar el resto.

Quizás si trato de llenar el resto, la información la recupere.

Veamos, recuerdo haber deambulado por las frías calles con mi mano en la herida. Tropecé varias veces y tuve que detenerme otras tantas; pero al final, recuerdo haberme sentido mejor al ver un edificio.

"_¿Un edificio?"_ -repito. Ahora que lo pienso... esa calle se parece a...

"_¡Eso es! ¡Yo vine a este edificio, porqué...! ¿Por qué vine a éste edificio?"_ vuelvo a preguntarme, sintiéndome tan perdido como en un principio.

- _... ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?_

- _¿T-tala?_

Y logro recordar de repente.

- _Te digo. ¿Qué haces... aquí?_

"_¡Claro! ¡Kai! ¡Ésta es su casa! ¡Él me ayudo a entrar y...!"_

Esperen un minuto.

"_¿Dónde es qué está, Kai?__" _

Y mi vista recorre el lugar, pero no hay rastro de él.

- ¿Kai? –llamo de todos modos, esperando recibir una respuesta por si se encontraba en alguna de las habitaciones a puerta cerrada.

Pero nada. Ni un sonido ni ruido que diera muestra de su presencia.

- ¡Hmf!

Y por alguna razón me molesto, acción que me hace fruncir el ceño.

"_Pude haber muerto en su sofá, y él ni enterado"_ -planteo, regresando mi vista hacia la calle.

Justo como esperaba.

El mundo ha seguido a pesar de mi estado de inconsciente. Nadie se ha enterado, ni se ha preocupado.

- Veo que ya despertaste... –escucho decir a mis espaldas, girándome para ver como esta persona dejaba sus llaves en una pequeña mesita.

Y ahí lo tengo. A Kai Hiwatari a varios metros de mí, después de... _"¿Cuántos meses son los que han pasado desde nuestro último encuentro?"_

Quién sabe, no lo recuerdo.

Y de pronto, lo vuelvo a escuchar hablar.

- No deberías de estar levantado... No te ves muy bien. –me comenta con su tono neutro, viendo yo, cómo es que saca algunos paquetes y demás cosas de aquellas bolsas del mini-súper.

Pero de su oración pronunciada, algo ha llamado mi atención.

"_¿Cómo qué no me veo bien?"_ -me repito con incredulidad, abriéndose un poco más en sorpresa mis ojos.- _"¿Pues cómo es que me han dejado esos tipos para que Kai me diga esas cosas?"_

Así que con cierta discreción es como me miro en el cristal, encontrándome con que a excepción de una que otra bandita en mi cara, y aquel amoratado golpe, no hay nada tan horrible cómo para decir que no me veo bien.

"_¡Me insulta!"_

- Oye... –y dice, volteando apenas y lanzándome una bolsa de hielo, que contra todo pronostico, no logro atrapar.

"_¡Maldición!"_ –gruño molesto, agachándome y quedándome ahí al darme un fuerte dolor en mi estomago que no logro controlar.

- ¡Agh! –y tan agudo e intenso es el dolor que un quejido escapa de mi boca, por lo que intento por todos los medios incorporarme lo más cuidadoso y a la vez, rápido posible.

- Idiota. –me ha llamado, Kai. Dirigiéndose a mí, y juntando la bolsa en mí lugar.- ¿Pues qué es lo que estabas haciendo para quedar en ese estado? –pregunta, colocándomela en el pecho y mirándome fijamente cómo si tratara de adivinarlo.

- N-nada en especial. –le digo con cierta molestia. Obligándome a desviar mi rostro pues sé que se está formulando una idea en su mente, y eso no me gusta.

- Pues no parece. –y entrecierra sus ojos, regresando para coger las bolsas y entrar a lo que parece ser la cocina.- Siéntate, traje comida. –es lo último que dice, quedándonos en un incomodo silencio.

Ni él ni yo, estamos acostumbrados a éste tipo de _"relación"._

Pero algo me sigue molestando, por lo que le contesto de mal modo.

- No tengo hambre.

Eso, a pesar de que mi estomago sí reclama la comida que ya nos hace falta, pero que por capricho, más que orgullo, no aceptaré.

- Además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. –mi última palabra, encaminándome con la intensión de salir por la puerta.

- ¿En esas condiciones? –pregunta de repente, identificando sarcasmo y burla en sus palabras.

Qué sólo hacen, que me moleste aún más.

- Sí, ¿Algún problema? –le encaro con tono presuntuoso, logrando que se piense su respuesta.

- Apenas y te puedes mantener en pie... No creo que puedas siquiera bajar las escaleras. –y atiende hacia otro lado sin mucha importancia.

- ¡Entonces lo intentaré! –le dijo con el mismo tono, encontrándome con su fija y penetrante mirada.

Pero no me asusta. Yo también le puedo mirar así.

Y antes de que pueda hacerlo, se me adelanta con otra jugada.

- Siéntate, Ivanov. –tono serio y semblante imponente.

Pero no es eso lo que me ha desubicado sino la utilización de mi apellido en ése contexto.

Los apellidos entre nosotros sólo los utilizamos para dos cosas. En primera, para hacernos burla y molestarnos. Y en segunda y menos frecuente, para dejar en claro que estamos molestos y que hablamos en serio; para nada jugamos.

Así que sin mucha opción y entusiasmo, es como me siento en una de las sillas, esperando en silencio aquello que está calentando en el microondas.

Mientras espero no puedo evitar mirarlo, pensando en esa constante que me viene una y otra vez a la mente, y que a juzgar por sus acciones y reacciones, casi me pueden dar una respuesta.

"_¿Estás preocupado?"_ –me planteo a mí mismo, disipándose mi pregunta cuando se dirige hacia mí con un plato en las manos.

- Ahí tienes. –y lo pone delante de mí, acompañado de un pequeño cajoncillo con un par de palillos chinos.

"_¿Es una broma? ¿Se está burlando de mí?"._

"_¿Qué acaso me creé un experto con los palillos o algo?"._

Y antes de que pudiera expresar mi enojo, estos fueron retirados de mi lado, cambiándomelos por una cuchara.

- Lo siento. –apenas y dice, tomando asiento en la silla de enfrente.

A los segundos siguientes y después de verme probar el alimento, su boca se abre para decirme algo.

- Acábatelo todo. –me ordena, haciendo una larga pausa para decir después.- El doctor dijo que tienes que comer bien para recuperar tus fuerzas.

¡Bah! ¿Y con eso intenta justificarse?

"_¡¿Cómo hace para qué me moleste tanto?! ¡¿Quién se creé_?"

- Tala. –me dice. Ignorando yo, apropósito sus palabras.

- He terminado. –y me pongo de pie, encaminándome con pasos cortos y lentos hacia la puerta que se me hace tan lejana.

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunta de pronto, sintiéndolo tras de mí.

- ¡Te dije que tengo cosas que hacer! –le recuerdo de forma impertinente, pasando de él.

- ¡Y yo te dije que no podrías bajar siquiera las escaleras! –me refuta al sobrepasarme, colocándose delante y bloqueándome el camino.

- ¡He perdido tanto mi equipaje como mi blade! ¡Tengo que encontrarlos! –prácticamente le grito, pero él ni siquiera se inmuta, o mueve.

- ¡No en ese estado!

E increíblemente, le veo cerrar la puerta con llave.

- ¡¿Pero qué... es esto?! ¿Me estas encerrando? ¡¿A mí?!

Lo veo girarse, y guardándose de lo más campante la llave.

- Sí es necesario, entonces sí. –me dice con cierta altanería, cruzando tan tranquilo sus brazos que hace que me de más coraje.

- ¡Genial! ¡Secuestrado por alguien más débil que yo! –le dijo por lo bajo, empuñando con fuerza mis manos.

"¡Qué idiota! ¡Qué patético me siento!"

- Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Harás que la herida se abra de nuevo. –trata de apaciguarme, pues ha notado la mueca de dolor que he hecho.

- ¡Cómo si te importará! –le dijo molesto, ignorando su consejo.

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que veniste aquí. –señala por lo bajo, entrecerrando sus ojos tan tranquilo.

- ¡Grave error! ¡Mejor ya me voy! –y doy dos pasos más, quedándome inmóvil al estilar éste su brazo.

- Demasiado tarde, te quedarás aquí hasta que te recuperes. -me dice altanero, colocando un dedo sobre mi pecho.- Así que mejor dime, cómo fue que te... ¿asaltaron? –hace una pausa para cruzar sus brazos, y esperar mi respuesta.

"_¡Y me molesta tanto!" _

Aquellas palabras, aquella actitud, aquel semblante.

"_¡Me molesta todo de él!"_

- ¿Pues cómo crees que "asaltan" a la gente? ¿Haciéndoles una encuesta o algo? –y mi tono irónico no desaparece.

- No sé por qué estás tan enojado, pero no es mi culpa. –me dice tan tranquilamente, revelándome que está cansado de todo eso.

Y ahí es cuando me detiene, y sus palabras me hacen reflexionar.

"_Él tiene razón. No es su culpa, y yo se lo hago pagar"._

Hace que me sienta mal y que me arrepienta.

"_¡Maldito Hiwatari!"_ –le reprocho con molestia.

Aun cuando no tiene porque aceptarme en su casa, llamar a un Doctor, e inclusive darme de comer, lo hace.

"_¿Y qué es lo que hago yo?" _

¡Nada! Ni siquiera trato de agradecérselo.

- ¡Hmf! _"¡Me molestas tanto, Kai!"._

- L-lo siento. –logro medio decir, desviando mi mirada y fingiendo que no me importa el asunto.

- Bien. ¿Qué fue lo que se llevaron? –me pregunta con un tono más "alegre", notando por breves segundos algo muy parecido a una sonrisa que se curvó en sus labios.

- Una maleta negra que traía con algo de... ropa, mis documentos, el móvil y dinero. También se llevaron mi blade. –y hago una pausa en la que espero alguna burla o broma por su parte, pero extrañamente, estas nunca llegan.

Ni un gesto ni una expresión, ni de desaprobación o burla.

Eso me agradó, pero sólo un poco.

- De acuerdo, iré a ver al señor Dickenson y le diré lo que ha pasado. Quizás él pueda ayudarnos y...

Pero no le permito terminar.

- ¡Espera! ¡No quiero que...! –y al darme cuenta, lo estoy sujetando del brazo como aquella ocasión en Rusia, por lo que aflojo un poco mi agarre.- No quiero que nadie... –le sigo explicando por lo bajo, callando mejor.

Suficiente penoso y vergonzoso es este momento cómo para hacerlo más bochornoso e insoportable, si alguien más llegara a enterarse de mi descuido y patético estado.

- Le diré que lo mantenga en secreto y que no sé lo comente a nadie. –me dice como si leyera mi mente, comprobando esta vez que, sí ha sonreído.

Por lo que asiento en silencio, y lo suelto.

- No te vayas a ir. –me dice antes de abrir la puerta, contemplando esa sonrisa de lado que aún mantiene.

Y ahí está. De nuevo me he quedado solo en ese apartamento, analizando la extraña "conversación" y convenio en el que hemos llegado.

Sé que no hay ningún motivo y que no debería sentirme así, pero... me siento bien. Es como si las circunstancias en las que estoy inmerso no tuvieran relevancia y no valieran en absoluto.

Y es entonces cuando me planteo la idea de no ser tan altanero y presuntuoso con Kai; sí es que acaso, lo quiero para mí.

Después de todo y si me lo quiero ganar, sería bueno ir tomando cartas en el asunto.

Continuará...

* * *

Kya! n0n

Pues actualización bien merecida y capitulo más largo que el primero ñ-ñ

Cómo verán, ¡Tala hermoso no se murió! ¡Qué bueno que sigue con vida, kyaa! TwT

Y Kai, ya ha demostrado un poco más de acción inmediata en cuando al estado del ruso, qué miren que ya hasta dispuesto está a no dejarlo salir de su casa... por las condiciones en las que está; aún no se emocionen non.

¡Ah! pues que nervios en este segundo día de Quine, a ver qué tanto porciento aumente nxn

En fin, dejen sus lindos reviews, y a ver qué más actualizo pronto; bye, bye ;)


End file.
